This invention relates to a composition and method for removal of both oil- and water-based paints, stains, varnishes, lacquers, clear resins and enamels from interior and exterior surfaces. It also relates to a surface wood restorative composition and to a composition for preparing the surface of old, weather-beaten or water-stained wood to accept a new finish, as well as to methods of accomplishing the same. It further relates to a composition for removing heavy grease and oil buildups, and to a composition for dissolving and removing wood pitch, resin, and creosote deposits, and to methods of accomplishing the same.
Most paint removers on the market today employ toxic petroleum distillates or other volatile agents, such as toluene, methylene chloride, ketones, or acetone as their active ingredient and consequently require great care in handling and applying, including provisions for adequate ventilation.
Another problem with such paint removers is that it is usually necessary to reapply the paint remover several times if one wishes to strip several layers of paint; in other words, often one must effectively apply one layer of paint remover for each layer of paint which is sought to be removed. Moreover, in use, such products tend to dry quickly, thereby causing them to lose their stripping ability and rendering them unsuitable for use on exterior surfaces which are exposed to the elements. This same volatility causes them to be hazardous when exposed to high temperature and open flames. Still other problems associated with such compositions are that they are generally non-biogradable, herbicidal, and often may not be completely removed without the introduction of another solvent.
Removers employing alkaki metal hydroxides and sodium carbonate are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,449,388, 1,581,413, and 1,589,219. However, in addition to suffering from many of the drawbacks noted above, such compositions have tended to burn wood surfaces, to dry too quickly on exterior surfaces, and to be so corrosive as to be extremely hazardous to the user.
A similar situation exists with products currently available for removal of heavy grease and oil buildups and for removal of wood pitch, resin, and creosote deposits. The vast majority of the commercially marketed products intended for these applications also employ toxic petroleum distillates or other volatile agents as their active ingredient and consequently require great care in handling and applying, including provisions for adequate ventilation. The volatility of the active ingredients also causes them to be quite hazardous when exposed to high temperature and open flames. This is especially significant in many industrial settings. These products also generally tend to be non-biodegradable, herbicidal, and require use of another solvent for their complete removal. Alkaline products currently available for removal of heavy grease and oil buildups or for removal of wood pitch, resin, and creosote deposits often suffer from many of the drawbacks noted above, and also tend to be so corrosive as to be extremely hazardous to the user.
In the previously-mentioned commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 528,989, now abandoned, there is disclosed a paint remover/wood restorative composition and method of using the same, the composition comprising an aqueous solution of the following components by approximate weight: 87% water, 7% sodium hydroxide, 0.5% sodium bicarbonate, 0.1% ethylene glycol, 0.1% glycerol, and 5% corn starch. The method of using the composition comprises simply applying the composition to the desired surface, leaving it on the surface for an effective period of time, and then rinsing the composition off with water. The present invention resides in improvements in that composition, improvements in the methods of using the improved compositions, and the discovery of other uses for the improved compositions.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide inexpensive, nonflammable, biodegradable, and nonherbicidal paint remover and wood restorative compositions which are relatively gentle to use, will remain wet and therefore effective for long periods, and that are suitable and safe for use on interior and exterior surfaces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fast-acting remover which is effective on deteriorated surfaces in a single application and which may be removed either by simply spraying with water or by methods using very little or no water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a paint remover composition which is not harmful to wood, which acts as a wood restorative, and which is extremely stable with a long shelf life.
lt is a further object of this invention to provide inexpensive, biodegradable, nonherbicidal, and gentle-to-use compositions for the removal of heavy grease and oil buildups, as well as for the removal of wood pitch, resin, and creosote accumulations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide improved processes for removing oil- and water-based paints, stains, varnishes and resins from any surface and for either renewing or preparing the surface of old, weather-beaten or water-stained wood.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide methods for the safe and effective removal of oil and grease buildups, as well as methods for the safe and effective removal of wood pitch, resin, and creosote deposits.
These and other objects are accomplished by the compositions of the present invention and by the methods of using the same, all of which are described more particularly below.